A program of research is being developed to apply some new reactions based on organosilicon chemistry to the construction of biologically interesting molecules. A new method of ring expansion and multiple functionalization has been worked out that should have useful application in the synthesis of complex molecules. We have been developing new methods of making furans based on an allene reagent. The fragmentation of cyclic enones mediated by silicon is being investigated. We have completed the first synthesis of primary helical molecule that is presently being screened for antibiotic activity.